Fanfic Live Action
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Kyuhyun jengah dengan kebiasaan Sungmin yang baru. Membaca Fanfiction. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun demi merebut perhatian Sungmin dari Fanfiction?. BL. KYUMIN. Lemon pait/?/.


**_Title : _****_Fanfic Live Action _**

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : ****T+/M**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun****Lee Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Kyuhyun jengah dengan kebiasaan Sungmin yang baru. Membaca Fanfiction. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun demi merebut perhatian Sungmin dari Fanfiction?.**

**Let's go to read, guys!**

**^_^ Fanfic Live Action ^_^**

" Aku pulang~"

Suara teriakan itu menggema di dalam sebuah dorm dari Boyband terkenal se-Korea Selatan sana. Dorm yang bertempat dilantai 11 itu menghening lantaran tak mendapat sambutan dari siapapun.

" Kenapa kosong begini?" Namja dengan rambut coklatnya itu menelisik memandangi tiap jengkal isi Dorm. Seperti tak berpenghuni saja. semenjak beberapa member menjalankan wamil beberapa tempat pun diubah. Langkah kakinya memasuki sebuahkamar yang dulu ditempati hyung kura-kuranya. Dia sedikit mencibir mengingat dirinya harus menetap dikamar ini. ditaruhnya ranselnya diatas kasur. Kamar yang lebih difungsikan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang itu berhiaskan banyak perlengkapan elektronik. Bergegas dia membersihkan diri memasuki kamar mandi untuk melepaskan penat karena seharian beraktifitas. Sebagai seorang yang berkecimpung didunia entertaiment waktu istirahat adalah hal yang sangat langka yang harus dimanfaatkan.

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun memilih memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek saja. cukup santai untuk malam ini. kaki nya kini melangkah kearah lain. Ke sebuah kamar yang masih di tempatinya sampai sekarang bersama kekasihnya tercinta.

" Hyung~" ujarnya saat melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar yang dominan bernuansa pink itu. Aura cinta menguar. Dengan tersenyum manis dilihatnya sang kekasih asyik dengan layar kotak dihadapannya.

" Minnie~ chagiya aku sudah pulang~" kini suaranya di lembut-lembuti. Panggilan sayang itu dilontarkan untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang didapatinya sang kekasih masih asyik dengan benda dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mencibir kemudian berusaha menahan diri.

" sayang~ sampai kapan kau didepan benda itu!" gerutunya kesal.

" Minnie Hyung.. kau mendengarku tidak sih" kali ini dia sudah lelah tak diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dengan geram di raihnya pundak kekasihnya. Menarik paksa hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu untuk menghadap padanya.

" Kyu?! Hiks" pekikan keras dari namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu diwarnai oleh isakan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun panik. Apa tindakannya tadi keterlaluan?

" Hiks Kyu jahat kenapa meninggalkan aku. Aku kan sangat mencintaimu hiks hiks" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

" Hey Hyung apa yang kau katakan? Untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu? Kau taukan hyung aku sangat jauh mencintaimu dari apapun. Tenanglah sayang" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan Sungmin. Mencoba menghapus jejak sungai yang mengalir dari mata foxy indah Sungmin.

" Tapi~ tapi Kyu meninggalkan aku. Kyu lebih pilih yeoja lain daripada aku. Kasihan Uri sandeul dia pasti tersiksa" kini bahkan Kyuhyun menganga mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin. Yeoja? Bahkan yeoja-yeoja semanagement mereka mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya. yeoja siapa yang dimaksud? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan—

" Sandeul? Kenapa bocah itu kau sebut-sebut hah?" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya mempertanyakan akan Hubungan mereka dengan makhluk bernama Sandeul yang sering disandingkan dengan mereka sebagai orangtua dan anak. Ya Lee Sandeul member Boyband B1A4 itu memang memiliki kadar aegyo yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. Tapi tetap keagyeoan Sungmin sudah terkenal keseluruh dunia. Siapa yang tak mengetahui aegyo butt yang kerap membuat hatinya dongkol. Hey itu asetnya. Kenapa kamera sangat suka menyorot butt berisi nan motok bak buah persik itu. Salahnya juga sih. Niatnya hanya bercanda saja menyuruh Ming mengeluarkan Aegyo butt.

" Ne~ Kyunnie~ dalam FF yang minnie baca, Kyu meninggalkan kami bersama yeoja lain hiks" isakan itu masih ada. Kyuhyun menggeram melihat layar kotak dihadapannya menuliskan rangkaian-rangkaian kata indah yang bisa sangat Kyuhyun pastikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah fanfiction.

" Kau membaca fanfic lagi? Hyung sudah kukatakan bukan berhenti membaca fanfic"

" Tapi kenapa? Itukan buatan Joyer jadi aku senang-senang saja membacaya apalagi itu untuk kita."

" Ming aku senang membacanya. Tapi aku tidak senang karena hyung terlalu larut dalam cerita yang mereka buat. Sebentar kau menangis meminta maaf. sebentar kau memukulku. Dan yang paling kusesali 2 minggu kau tak mau ber'main' denganku karena membaca fanfic yang dimana kau disiksa oleh ku. Dan itu sudah cukup mengerikan untukku." Kyuhyun bersedekap dihadapan Sungmin. Mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Dia benar-benar ingin menjewer author yang telah membuatnya dineraka selama 2 minggu. 2 minggu adik kecilnya tak mendapat asupan. Kalian pikir itu bukan neraka? Bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah sebuah penderitaan kelas berat.

" Aku kan hanya syok saat membacanya. Tapi 2 minggu kemudian kita melakukannya kan? Bahkan aku yang memulai setidaknya itu sudah impas kyu" sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya tak mau disalahkan.

" Itu karena kau horny setelah membaca yang rate M. Ohh kyunnie~ tolong akuh~ ohh kyunnieeh~" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya yang semakin manyun. Menggoda kekasihnya itu memanglah sangat menyenangkan.

" Kyu pabbo! Berhenti menggodaku. Minggir kau" dengan kekuatan bulan eh maksudnya dengan kekuatan penuh Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun terdorong meski tak terjatuh. Tenaga Sungmin tak bisa diragukan. Kyuhyun meringis sambil meloncati tempat tidur mereka. Sudahkan dijelaskan sejak awal kalau kamar Kyuhyun hanya sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang dan Mandi. Untuk tidur dia akan memilih bersama kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin yang kini berselimut dari arah belakang. Tangan kekasihnya asyik menggenggam smartphone canggihnya. Kyuhyun kembali menaikkan alis melihat website yang Sungmin kunjungi.

" Fanfic lagi?" protes Kyuhyun.

" Diamlah tuan Cho kau mengganggu acara membaca dongeng ku saja." Sungmin yang kesal tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun. Apa salahnya dia membaca fanfic. Dia sangat menyukai karya-karya briliant yang diciptakan oleh author-author diluar sana. Lagian fanfic yang dibaca hanyalah yang berkisah tentang mereka. Harusnya Kyuhyun turut menemaninya membaca bersama lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melihat Kyuhyun yang terus melayangkan protesnya.

" Terserah kau saja Hyung" Kyuhyun yang kesal langsung turun dari tempat tidur menuju laptop dimeja yang dianggurkan Sungmin begitu saja.

" Bahkan laptopmu belum kau matikan sekarang kau berfanfic ria dengan ponselmu. Yang benar saja kau hyung. " Kyuhyun membulatkan mata melihat apa yang sedari tadi dibaca oleh kekasihnya.

" YA! Hyung... kau mengatakan membaca fanfic tentang kita tapi fanfic apa ini? kau mau menjadi seme -ku begitu? Bermimpi saja kau Cho Sungmin " Keluhnya. Dirinya benar-benar tak menerima bacaan Sungmin.

" Aku hanya iseng saja Kyunnie. Lagian aku tak salah. Yang kukatakan kan fanfic tentang kita. Aku tak mengatakan fanfic dengan posisi aku seme kamu uke. Chagiya~ hihihi" Sungmin terkikik setelah berhasil menjaili kekasih evilnya itu.

" Ish kau benar-benar minta dihukum Chagiya" Kyuhyun berbalik dan kini telah berada dikasur bersama Sungmin yang semakin merapatkan selimutnya merasakan hawa-hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

" kau benar menyukai FF hyung? Akan aku buatkan fanfic yaang spesial. Fanfic Live action yang tak dimiliki author siapapun" seringai Kyuhyun tercipta begitu saja.

" K-Kyu.. kau k-kau mau apa?" Sungmin meringsut takut. Hey alarm bahaya sudah berbunyi nyaring. Dan Sungmin bisa merasakan dengan jelas niat licik Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah yang pertama, mari kita tentukan judul" Kyuhyun membelai wajah manis kekasihnya.

Piuuuhhh

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya ditelinga Sungmin pelan

" Bagaimana kalau kelinci nakal? Kedengarannya sangat menggairahkan bukan?"

Sungmin yang merasakan tiupan ditelinganya mendesah kegelian.

"Ahh~~"

" Aku rasa kau setuju sayang. Selanjutnya . Dahi indah ini Milik Cho Kyuhyun"

Chuu

Kecupan didahi sungmin tercipta begitu saja.

" Mata, pipi, rahang dan bibir ini Milik Cho Kyuhyun" kecupan bertubi-tubi didapatkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun

" Leher ini Milik Cho kyuhyun"

"Uhh~ Kyuhhh" lenguhan tertahan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun gencar menciptakan lukisan keunguan dileher kekasih manisnya itu.

" Kita pilih rating. Kau ingin rating apa chagiya?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan aksi menghisap leher Sungmin

" Tehh~"

" kau ingin Teh sayang? Tak usah ini sudah malam" ujar Kyuhyun yang disambut cubitan sayang delengannya

" akuh mauh Rating T Kyuh pabbo!" gemas Sungmin. Sungmin berpikir dengan memilih rating T maka dia akan aman malam ini.

" Kau cari aman rupanya sayang. Baiklah aku akan memilih yang aman untukmu sayang. Kalau begitu aku memutuskan rating M"

" Ya! Kyu aku kan memilih T. Lagian aman dari mananya rate M itu" Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya. Kekasih nya itu benar-benar manis.

" Itu sudah yang sangat aman untuk Kita berdua. Biasanya malah M plus plus plus" Kyuhyun memulai aksinya dirabanya perut mulus sungmin dari dalam kaos yang dipakai sang bunny

" Pangeran Kyuhyun adalah Pangeran yang sangat tampan. Dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Pangeran manis dari negeri siluman kelinci."

" Kyuh yang kau buat itu dongeng pabo!" gerutu Sungmin dengan desahan tertahan.

" Aku akan membuat fanfic mengenai kisah kerajaan. Terserah kalau kau berkata itu dongeng chagiya~" Kyuhyun menyingkap kaos Sungmin. Terpampanglah Perut mulus itu. Dengan sedikit menjilati poerut itu kyuhyun memulai aksi mendongeng ah maksudnya aksi membuat fanfict ah apalah itu.

" Pangeran nan tampan itu benar-benar terjerat dengan kemanisan sang pangeran kelinci. Maka diculiknya pangeran manis itu."

Hup

" Kyaaaa Kyu kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Sungmin buru-buru memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat saat dirasa tubuhnya melayang dalam gendongan ala bridal style oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai.

" Menculik Pangeran Kelinci" jawabnya tanpa sekalipun menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

" Ahhh~" deru nafas itu mengudara sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"K-kenapahh kitah~dikamar ahh~ mandih~~"

Ya. Kyuhyun membawa sungmin kekamar mandi mereka. Baju yang tadi melekat dibadan mereka kini berceceran disekitar mereka. Naked totallah mereka kini. Kyuhyun menyalakan showernya. Air dingin itu benar-benar tak mempengaruhi tubuh dua insan yang memanas oleh nafsu cinta itu.

" Sssttt... tenang lah chagiya, ah sampai dimana ceritaku tadi. Aku lupa. Ah iya, pangeran tampan menculik pangeran kelinci. Tibalah mereka ditempat yang ada air terjunnya"

Slurpp

Kyuhyun menjilati pangkal leher sungmin diselingi kecupan-kecupan pelan. Sungmin mendongak menahan birahi yang kini menderanya. Terbayang beberapa kenikmatan bercinta yang telah di bacanya oleh Fanfic buatan para author kesayangannya.

" Sang pangeran tak tahan melihat sang pangeran kelinci. Ia benar-benar ingin memakan habis kelinci manis dihadapannya. Sang kelinci sedikit ketakutan tapi pangeran memberinya ciuman yang manis."

Chup

Sungmin terdiam saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Rasanya ciuman ini terasa berbeda. dia bisa benar-benar merasa ketulusan cinta kyuhyun tiap lumatan-lumatan pelan yang diberikannya. Dengan penuh cinta di balasnya lumatan kyuhyun. Lumatan yang awalnya sekedar lumatan kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut sebuah kepuasan. Bibir keduanya bertaut. Bahkan lidah Kyuhyun kini mulai menyusup masuk untuk meliuk-liukkan lidah Sungmin di rongga mulutnya. Napas Sungmin tercekat. Namun tak ada niatan untuk melepas. Bahkan benang-benang saliva itu turun tanpa disadari. Terasa semua terlalu gelap akan ciuman ini. tak lama Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu melihat wajah kekasihnya yang benar-benar meraup udara. Dia terkekeh menyaksikan itu.

" Apa aku terlalu rakus menciummu hm?" diusapnya pipi kekasihnya yang bersemu merah. Tentu saja meski ciuman Kyuhyun sangat rakus bahkan untuk bernapas pun dia kesulitan namun itu tak berarti apa-apa. Karena Sungmin sangat menikmati itu semua.

Gelengan pelan itu sungmin berikan pertanda dia tak apa-apa dan menerima ciuman kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil sabun cair lalu mendudukkan Sungmin kepangkuannya. Di matikannya shower lalu menggendong Sungmin kebath up. Di baringkannya sungmin sambil tetap membiarkan kepala Sungmin bersandar di pinggir bath up. Setelah dirasanya Sungmin cukup nyaman, Kyuhyun memulai lagi aksi nakalnya.

" Pangeran tampan itu berubah menjadi ular kecil. Dengan pelan sang pangeran yang menjadi ular itu menggeliat diatas tubuh pangeran kelinci ketakutan tapi ia merasa keanehan di tubuhnya. Dia merasa daerah selatannya perlahan menegang. Seperti ini." Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang terdapat sabun cair meraih junior sungmin yang perlahan-lahan mengeras

"Ahhh~~ K-kyuhh~" sungmin tak kuasa mendesahkan keras nama Kyuhyun saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai naik turun pelan. Rangsangan yang Kyuhyun berikan benar-benar tak pelak membuat darahnya mendidih. Setiap moment bercinta mereka sungmin akui bahwa Kyuhyun memang paling bisa membuatnya tak terkutik. Dia haus akan sentuhan kekasihnya yang evil itu. Kyuhyun tau apa saja yang bisa membuatnya terbang jauh. Dan Sungmin bangga hal itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun tetap mengurut Junior Sungmin yang terasa pas ditangannya itu dengan ritme yang dimainkannya kadang pelan, kadang cepat. Sungmin benar-benar kewalahan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Namun rasanya masih tetap saja Luar Biasa.

" Ough Kyuh~ jilath~" sepertinya Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam permainan Kyuhyun. Ujung lidah kyuhyun menjilati pelan junior sungmin. Ini adalah bagian favoritnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga Tubuh Sungmin agar tidak terlalu menggeliat. Dia bisa saja jatuh kedalam air jika terlalu banyak goyang. Perlahan mulutnya memberikan hisapan di junior Sungmin

" ahh~ ah~ eunghh~ enakh~~ trussss~" Sungmin menggigiti bibirnya. Rasanya orgasme akan segera datang. Hisapan kyuhyun yang konstan membuat akhirnya melepaskan orgasme-nya dimulut Kyuhyun.

"Arghhh~" teriakan itu bersambut dengan banyaknya cairan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun lantas menelan cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik. Bahkan senyuman tak bisa lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

" Mashitta~ apapun dari mu memang terasa manis. Aku suka" ucap Kyuhyun senang.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun dengan sayu. Makin hari Sungmin tak bisa tidak mencintai pria dihadapannya. Pria yang benar-benar dengan egois ingin dimilikinya seorang. Dia benar-benar ingin pria dihadapnnya adalah takdirnya. Dia takut kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan karena pikirannya terkontaminasi oleh fanfic yang dibacanya. Tapi dia sadar. Tak akan ada yang tau kedepannya akan bagaimana. Dan ia belum siap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk. Pintanya kepada tuhan hanya satu. Dia ingin hidup bahagia selamanya bersama magnae kesayangannya. Kekasih hatinya. Cho kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Sungmin bangun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun menyangka itu adalah aksi sungmin dalam menikmati setiap buaian ditangannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun tau kalau itu adalah bentuk ketakutan Sungmin.

" Kau memelukku erat sekali chagiya~ apa kau puas dengan aksiku hm?" Sungmin mengangguk. Desahan itu cukup meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Setitik air bening itu meluncur saja di wajah manis Sungmin tapi tersamarkan oleh cipratan air di bath up.

" Baiklah cukup disini saja aksi bermain diair terjun." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah sungmin dengan sayang dan mengangkat Sungmin kembali dikasur mereka. Sungmin memandang heran. Bukannya tadi kyuhyun yang ingin menikmati tubuhnya. Dan signal pertanyaan itu ditangkap jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya.

" Aku tak ingin kau masuk angin sayang. Kita mainnya di kamar saja." cengenges Kyuhyun. Badan Sungmin yang sebelumnya di keringkan oleh Kyuhyun itu terhempas di atas kasur. Kyuhyun menaiki badan Sungmin. Dan kecupan kecupan itu menjalar begitu saja meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Sungmin hanya bisa mangap-mangap mendesah. Kenikmatan itu akan mereka raih kembali.

" Apa fanfic nya kita hentikan saja? tapi kasihan kan kalau ceritanya bergantung sampai disini." Goda Kyuhyun

" lanjutkan saja Kyunnie. Aku selalu bersedia membaca ah tidak merasakan fanfict live action mu sampai chapter terakhir" senyum itu sudah menjadi lampu hijau untuk kyuhyun.

" Tentu!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun turun kearah bawah. Membuka kaki Sungmin lebar. Di pandanginya gua tempat juniornya biasanya bersarang. Dengan pelan di masukkan salah satu jarinya.

" Pangeran tampan menyuruh seekor ulat kecil untuk menengok kedalam gua di tubuh pangeran kelinci. Ulat itu dengan nakalnya memaju mundurkan tubuhnya."

"Aargggh~" baru jarinya saja Sungmin sudah seperti diawang-awang. Rasanya seluruh organ di tubuhnya akan bereaksi cepat jika menyangkut dengan tubuh kekasihnya. Rasanya jari Kyuhyun membawa sengatan gemuruh rangsangan di holenya. Kyuhyun tetap memasukkan jari-jarinya. Diselingi dengan remasan di butt sungmin. Kyuhyun beringsut naik mencium junior Sungmin, perut hingga kenipple pink sungmin. Tangannya kini tak lagi meremas butt Sungmin tapi meremas dada sungmin yang berisi itu.

" Dada mu benar-benar menggiurkan. Kau paket sempurna untukku chagi" kembali dilumatnya bibir sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar pasrah atas tindakan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"AKKKHH! Kyuhh~ pelanh sedikit.. arhh~~ sakitt..hiks ah sahkit~. " Sungmin mencoba menahan gemuruh sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menderanya. Kala batang junior Kyuhyun yang keras itu menembus masuk kedalam holenya. Bisa dirasanya holenya melebar.

" Mian chagi. Habisnya ular peliharaan pangeran tampan benar-benar sudah tak sabar masuk dalam hole pangeran kelinci yang manis. Bisa kau rasakan kan sayang ahh~ kau mengetath~ hey jangan terlalu akhhhh" kali ini Kyuhyun yang mendesah frustasi. Hey dia tak bisa berkata normal saat merasa juniornya mendapat penyambutan dalam hole sungmin. Hole yang sudah ribuan kali ditembusnya itu mengetat. Dan rasanya membuat kyuhyun tak sanggup berbicara lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tak bergerak. Membiarkan Sungmin mengatasi sakitnya. Dia juga ingin kenyamanan untuk pasangannya. Dia tak ingin egois. Saat dirasa Sungmin memberinya kode dengan sedikit goyangan di pinggul, barulah Kyuhyun memulai aksinya memaju-mundurkan Juniornya di Hole merekah Sungmin.

" Kyuh~ lanjutkan ahh Fanfict muhh~" Sungmin menggoda kyuhyun yang kini memejamkan mata sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan bringas. Kyuhyun bahkan lupa untuk bercerita.

"Apah lagih yang bisa ahhh dikatakan pangeran tamphan. Dia sudah tak sanggup berbicara biar~ahh biarkan sajah kitah menikamati ini semuah ahh~ oh minghhh~" begitulah Kyuhyun dia benar-benar takluk jika sudah berada di dalam diri Lee Sungmin. Peluhnya mengucur deras. Aroma percintaan benar-benar terasa kuat.

" Eungh~ ini nikmat" ntah dari siapa kalimat ini. tapi cukup menjelaskan bagaimana hal yang tangah mereka kecap.

Plak

Plok

Plak

Plok

Irama deritan ranjang bersambut bunyi penyatuan mereka menambah panas kamar bernuansa pink ini. kamar yang andai saja bisa berbicara maka akan menceritakan segala hal yang telah terjadi dikamar ini. penuh romantika. Dan kalian akan iri mendengarnya.

"nghh~~"

"ouhh~"

"argh~~"

"ahh~"

Ntah sudah berapa jenis desahan yang keluar. Detikan jam pun seakan tak di hiraukan. Mereka mencari surganya masing-masing. Mereka saling mendaki puncak kenikmatan. Dan mereka melakukan hal ini semua atas nama Cinta. Cinta yang tulus dan Murni. Bahkan Cinta yang lebih dari Cinta yang orang lain punya.

Remasan sungmin diseprai itu menguat saat dirasa gelombong kenikmatannya akan datang. Sementara kyuhyun masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat. Kyuhyun semakin kuat menumbuk tepat pada titik kepuasan sungmin. Dan itu buat sungmin tak kuasa menerima serangan membabi buta itu. Tangan kanan kyuhyun menangkup bokong indah sungmin. Sementara bibirnya meraup nipple sungmin yang belum lama digodanya tadi. Nipple itu masih menegang sempurna. Lidah basah kyuhyun benar-benar lihai. Rasanya nipple Sungmin yang tersentil mengalirkan jutaan aliran listrik tak kasat mata. Menambahkan hal yang membuat Sungmin kualahan dalam sesi percintaan ini. dan sebentar lagi orgasme keduanya akan meluncur.

" Kyuh~~ oh. Aku. Datangh.. oh kyuh~~"

Syutt

Jemari tangan kyuhyun yang tadinya bermain di bokong persik itu kini menutup lubang kecil diarea junior sungmin.

" Jangan sekarangh chagi.. biar kita datangh bersamaahh" peluh kini membanjiri keduanya. sungmin memberi rontaan kecil. Hey. Dia sudah berada diujung dan kyuhyun menutupi saluran kenikmatannya.

" Kyuh~ hiks~ lephaskan hiks" air mata itu tumpah begitu saja. dia jarang menangis tapi itu akan beda jika sungmin tak bisa mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Dia akan menangis layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk tak di belikan permn.

" Tahan sayang. Akuh~ akuh datang~~"

"AAARGHHH~~" keduanya mengeluarkan cairannya. Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan putih itu di arah perut dan mengenai Kyuhyun. Dia terengah-engah setalah meraih Puncak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan didalam. Tanpa sadar di elusnya perut Sungmin.

" Aku selalu berharap ada sesuatu didalam sini" ujarnya sendu. Kyuhyun berbaring memeluk Sungmin tanpa ada siratan ingin melepas juniornya dalam hole sungmin.

" Jangan bercanda kyu. Aku dan kau namja. Mana bisa? Hanya yeoja yang bisa memiliki bayi didalam sini. Dan a-aku tak bisa memberimu harapan." Ucapan Sungmin kian melemah. Ada nada sedih yang kyuhyun bisa tangkap dan itu jelas membuat Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya.

" Hey, jangan dipikirkan. Meskipun tak ada yang hidup didalam sini tapi akan banyak anak yang mewarnai hidup kita. Oke ibarat fanfic kita bisa menjadikan si bocah yang heboh itu sebagai anak kita" kyuhyun kini mengecup dahi indah sungmin pelan. Diraihnya tangan sungmin dan seperti didahi diberikan lah pula kecupan bertubi-tubi. Itu membuat sungmin tersentuh.

" Eoh? Nuguya?" kepala Sungmin kini bergoyang pelan. Matanya yang indah mengerjap pertanda dia bingung. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa tidak mengecupi mata indah itu .

" Matamu benar-benar sarat akan godaan. Siapa lagi anak abadi kita di fanfict. Si Sandeul-Sandeul itu. " kata Kyuhyun disertai nada yang diketus-ketuskan.

" Ah Sandeullie. Ne aku setuju. Kata beberapa Sunbae dan Hoobae wajah Sandeul memang ada miripnya denganku. Benarkah itu Kyu?" Sungmin seketika bersemangat melupakan kesedihannya membahas masalah anak yang tersirat tadi.

" Entahlah. Menurutku sih sedikit. Tapi masih menawan kamu baby bagaimana fanfictku chagi? Bagus kan" Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya berusaha menggoda Sungmin. Awalnya pipi Sungmin memerah malu. Namun berusaha di tutupinya.

" Kyunnie tak berbakat menjadi author. Ceritamu sangat buruk" ketus Sungmin.

" Jinjaa? Tapi bukannya tadi kau terus-terusan mendesah kan namaku? Ayolah katakan saja kalau fanfiction live actionku itu terkeren"

" Ceritamu sangat buruk Kyu. Alur tak jelas. Judul yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan ulat dan ularnya, itu menjijikkan kyu. Author-author diluar sana membuat fanfict dengan sangat bagus. Bahkan mereka menuliskannya dengan cara detail step by step. Cerita Kyunnie malah tak berlanjut saat masuk di hole ming." Bibir sharp M itu mengerucut lucu.

" Author-author itu memang** menuliskan** secara detail. Dan seperti katamu step by strep. Tapi lihat fanfict live actionku. Aku sebagai author yang **melakukan **step by step bahkan sangat sukses membuat kekasihku ini mendesah keras. Hahahaha" tawa kyuhyun menggema.

' Jelas saja. karena kau bercerita sambil mempraktekkannya.' Batin sungmin kesal

" Terserah katamu saja" Sungmin mengambil ponsel pinknya yang sempat tadi terjatuh saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya kekamar mandi.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan chagi?" kata Kyuhyun, sambil perlahan melepaskan tautan ditubuh bawa mereka.

" Aghh~" desahan pelan itu sempat mengalun dari bibir Sungmin.

Duuk

"Pelan Kyu. Kau membuatku sakit."

" Mianhe." Kyuhyun melirik ponsel sungmin sebentar.

" Kau membaca fanfict lagi ming? Bahkan setelah sesi percintaan kita kau membaca fanfict?" Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu tak terima. Dipikirnya setelah Sungmin menerima fanfict live action ciptaannya, dia akan berhenti membaca fanfict dan lebih memilih melaksanakan fanfict live action chapter dua.

" Tentu saja. membaca fanfict itu menyenangkan. Masih banyak yang belum kubaca Kyu." Tapi Kyuhyun dengan tegas mengambil ponsel Sungmin.

"Beristirahatlah. Membaca fanfict bisa kau lakukan esok dan esoknya."

Dan akhirnya dengan paksaan itu Sungmin bisa terlelap dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun Dengan iseng membaca fanfict yang Sungmin buka. Dan setelahnya mencari beberapa hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

" Wow, banyak referensi yang bisa kudapat. Hahaha, lihat saja Ming fanfict live actionku akan semakin bagus tiap harinya. Dan kau harus siap menikmati fanfictku. " seringai itu tercipta begitu saja diselingi bayangan akan bagaimana gambar fanfict live action yang ingin dibuatnya.

Sungmin seharusnya kau menutup halaman fanfict tadi. Terlebih fanfict yang dibaca Sungmin berada Diarea Rated M. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun riang gembira. Sekarang bersiaplah Ming. Hari-harimu akan di penuhi oleh fanfict live action karya author Cho Kyuhyun yang mesumnya tidak ketulungan.

END

** FF APA INI? argghh saya frustasi. Lebih enak baca ff ratem ketimbang nulisnya. Karena saya gak berbakat dengan hal-hal begitu. Aku kan masih anak di bawah umur :3 #dibawah Umur 20 diatas Umur 17 kkkkk...**

**Ada yang kangen blue gak yah? **

**Tulisan blue makin hancur aja kan? Tapi mohon diterima ne. Dibaca n semoga menghibur. ini ff udah lama mendem dilaptop. jadi ane tinggal publish doang. **

**Kalau suka silahkan di review. Gak suka jangan di bash n silahkan tinggalkan ff ini tanpa komentar. Hahaha :D**

**South Sulawesi, ****11 April **** 201****4****. ****17:27**

**Sign**

**** BLUE ****


End file.
